


Interludes

by Night_Wolf_8268



Series: Prophecy: How we fucked shit up? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wolf_8268/pseuds/Night_Wolf_8268
Summary: Random snipits that do relate to the original work. All background/reference info.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Interlude: Gate functionality**

 

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_ *# indicates 'insert rant # here' _

 

A gate. Just a single gate separating this world from others. It did not use to exist here on earth; Cia Bango made it when they came. Here it will stay fore evermore. We have no ability to make it work or to destroy it. It just barely, at enormous cost and effort, be moved.

 

Far, far into the future it will no longer be alien technology. Rather it has become an timeless art piece with some historic significance. Due to its aesthetics, the history is slowly forgotten. Blind ignorance forces the ramifications of our first interaction with aliens. Soon remembrance of what occurred when Earth participated in an inter-dimension program long before we were even ready to conceive doing so.

 

For the decedents of the families of the participants involved in the inter-dimension program, the gate is a cruel reminder.

 

This is all of the history that is left of this program.

 

In 20XX, a gate appeared and intelligent life forms came through. They approached in peace as was meet by the United Nations. The aliens begged for assistance, there is reference to a prophecy, and was granted. On July 24 of that year, a large selection of people, over 15 recorded, left to help the aliens.

 

In June 20XX, the gate reactivated. 

 

“. . .was supposed to be one way trip. The gate should not have re activated. . .

. . . not prepared for what came through. . .

. . . people came through . . . . . . the ones from the program.

Some were crippled, missing . . . 

. . . were insane . . . . . . those were the lucky ones. . . . . . Through the gate also came the dead and limbs . . . 

. . . the last body part cam. . . . . . took an hour for the blood to stop seeping through the gate. . . 

 

. . . only lasted three ho. . . “

 

Report about this incident written by Gen eral Oscar Matthews.

 

In July 20XX, the project was declared a failure and a memorial was held. The survivors dispersed. None knows what happened to them or what they saw.

 

_ Some things they don't mention is that  _

_1)there were 6 participants unaccounted for_

_2)They were declared MIA not DEAD_

_3)the gate . . . still works_

 

 


	2. POV:Those Who Didn't Speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at chapter 5 in the original work

 

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_*# indicates 'insert rant # here'_

_To give an idea of the other occupants in the room and their reactions, you get a special chapter from me the commentator Lets start with Dad._

Dad

He listened to everything with me. Only taking over when it appeared that I was too close to mentally shutting down and start functioning with automatic behavior. He keep the conversation going and asked intelligent questions _ (of course he did).  _ These questions were useful and be helpful latter on  _ (questions that would probably never occur to me).  _ My Dad is AMAZING. This didn't faze him at all.

Canadian Nick Fury's Soldiers

The soldiers that came with Canadian Nick Fury, did not really stand out. I don't remember their reactions Since I never interacted with them again after this, I have no way of finding out. Oh well.

Sir Do'griffths

He never really recovered from the shock he had when I answered to the name Night Wolf. During our conversation, there were several instances that sent him back into the initial shocked state. Obliterating whatever recovery he had managed. Of course all the perceived indignities did not help, such as he was never served tea and biscuits. 

Cia Bango Soldiers

The Soldiers with him latter told me how much they enjoyed this meeting. Apparently it's common knowledge that Sir Do'griffths is a pompous, over privileged ass who barely knows what he is supposed to do. He got put into his elevated position due to some friendship with another highly ranked official, not because he had the capabilities required for his position. According to them it as a pure pleasure watching the three Canadians (Dad, Canadian Nick Fury and I), oh so politely and courteous, bring him down a peg or nine.

Personally I think that it was this group that got the rumor about Canadians going.

“ _Canadians can deal deadly damage_

_ in a gracious manner. _

_ They are more dangerous than a  _

_ armed la Diyanka.” _

 

 


End file.
